Acne is a condition of the human skin characterized by the excess flow of sebum from sebaceous glands. Excess sebum (e.g., skin oil) on the person's skin inhibits the flow of sebum from hair follicles, causing it to thicken and form a solid plug within the follicle known as a comedone. The formation of comedones stimulates hyperkeratinization, resulting in a closing of the follicle opening. The closed follicle usually results in either a papule, a pustule, or a cyst that becomes infected with bacteria such a p-acnes. This infection is known as acne, or in lesser severity, seborrhea.
Salicylic acid is a known keratolytic agent that has the ability to both penetrate and dissolved comedones as well as kill bacteria (e.g., p. acnes). Salicylic acid, however, has very limited solubility in water and, thus, has typically been formulated in oil-in-water pigmented cosmetic formulations. The use of the oil-in-water formulations, however, does not assist in the absorption of oil from the skin but, rather, just adds more oil to the person's skin.
The present invention relates a topical silicone gel or a topical composition containing the gel (e.g., a water-in-silicone cosmetic foundation). The gel comprises salicylic acid for the treatment of acne and seborrhea. The gel also provides the additional benefit of oil absorbing properties. The oil absorbing properties both assist in the treatment of acne and seborrhea by absorbing excess sebum. In addition, the gel produces a desirable smooth matte finish on the skin treatment area.